


Gold Star

by Siria



Category: DCU, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: In which Steve gets lost in the desert.





	Gold Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> Written for celli, for the prompt "Diana and Steve, Wild West."

The little town had looked closer from the top of the bluff. By the time Steve had scrabbled his way down to the bottom, his palms were scraped all to hell and the sun was high in the cloudless sky. Not for the first time, he cursed the fact that his horse had dropped dead beneath him the day before, and the stray bullet that had pierced his water flask. Still, he only had two choices: either he lay down right there in the desert and hoped that animals would make short work of the plans in his pocket before anyone found his corpse, or he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other and tried not to think about just how parched his mouth was. He faced west, and he walked.   
  
Steve was just starting to think that maybe he'd hallucinated it when he crested a small rise and there it was: closer now, and undeniably a town. Neat, white-washed houses ranged in two long lines formed a main street. In the distance, Steve could see a taller building that was maybe a church, a square in front of it, but he didn't need to go that far for his prayers to be answered. The building nearest him had a hitching post outside with two mules tied to it, and next to them was a water trough. Steve started towards it and halfway there decided the hell with dignity. He half ran, half stumbled, towards the trough, fell on his knees and dunked his head in it. It was lukewarm and had bits of hay floating in it. Steve didn't give a good goddamn, just opened his mouth and started to drink.   
  
He got in three good mouthfuls and then felt a strong hand grip him by the collar and throw him flat on his back in the dust. Steve winced, blinked, expecting to look up and see that Ludendorff and his posse had finally tracked him down. He scrabbled for his six-shooter, but stopped when he saw that he was actually looking up at a woman. A woman dressed like a cowgirl, no less, in dusty chaps and a plaid shirt whose sleeves were rolled up to show tanned forearms. Her dark hair, pulled back in a single thick braid, fell over her shoulder as she stooped to peer at him, silhouetted against the noonday sky.   
  
"A man," she said, pronouncing the word as if it were somehow foreign in her mouth and setting her hands on her hips. "How did _you_ find Themyscira?"  
  
Steve stared up at her, and heard gunshots and thundering hooves in the distance, and blurted out the first thing he could think of when he spotted the golden star pinned to her chest. "You're a _sheriff_?"


End file.
